Dream Date
by DitzyQween4ever
Summary: Hermione has had the same dream multiple times now, but will it ever come true?


Dream Date

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

A/N: Now this oneshot is dedicated to my good friend CAblondatheart (yes i do know her in real life) on account of she thinks I'm crazy for liking the dramione pairing. So without further ado I present my first oneshot to ya'lls.

Hermione was awoken with a start realizing she had been dreaming about _him_ again. Not only had she been dreaming about _him_ she had been dreaming about what her first date with _him_ would be like. She stood up and crossed her flat to the bathroom hoping a shower would help clear her head.

An hour later Hermione stepped out of the shower with a sigh. The shower had cleared her head of everything but _him_. The way his red hair shone after quidditch practice, how his blue eyes resembled a sunny, cloudless sky after a storm, and how those ever so handsome freckles danced across his nose. Hermione Granger had fallen head over heels for her best male friend. She had tried not to she really had. But as she soon realized the more you try not to like some one the more you like them. And, boy, had she fallen hard.

Her dream had gone something along the lines of he took her to dinner, the for a walk on the beach at sunset, and finishing with dancing on the pier. Then, just like always she woke up just before he kissed her. She had had this dream before with the unfortunate luck of it never coming true. When she told Ginny about it Ginny had laughed and said she was a hopeless romantic. Which in all honesty she was she just wasn't ready to admit it yet, even if she was under pain of death.

She sighed once again knowing she didn't have a chance with him. So she walked over to her closet to choose something to wear. Today her outfit had to be perfect because she was going to a beach dinner with the Weasley's. After throwing what seemed like her entire wardrobe on the floor she chose her green bikini with a white tank and a sage green skirt over. She slipped on her flip flops at the same time she tied her hair into a messy bun. After putting on her sunglasses she checked her watch and noted with satisfaction that she was right on schedule. She grabbed her bag shoving in a towel and change of clothes before apparating to the private beach the party would be on.

When she arrived she checked her watch to make sure she was on time. With a sigh of relief she thanked Merlin she was on time.

"You know talking to oneself is the first sign of insanity," she heard a familiar voice say from behind.

"If that's true then I went insane a long time ago," she said not turning around.

"No, I don't think you're insane yet, but if you still haven't noticed the big surprise you might be," he said. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Why's that?" she asked as she scanned the beach. Something was off but she couldn't place it.

"You really haven't noticed have you?" came the calm reply.

"wait a minute, where is the rest of the Weasley clan, there should be red heads all over the place." she said beginning to wonder why she hadn't noticed before.

"Yup, but they're not and do you know why?" he asked as she turned to face him.

"No, but I have a feeling you're gonna tell me." she said trying not to let her hopes get too high.

"I didn't think you would come if I asked you so I had Ginny tell you it was a family outing," he said blushing.

"Oh, well thank you," she said. How could he think she wouldn't say yes to a date with him?

As she looked down he noticed exactly how she looked today. Of course to him she always looked beautiful, but today she was absolutely stunning. A few honey-brown curls had defiantly escaped the hairtye, and her outfit complimented her curvy figure. Yes, today she was the picture of beauty. As she raised her eyes to meet his he noticed what a lovely shade of chocolate brown they were today. They were also sparkling with pure joy and she herself radiated happiness. Only then did he realize that she wanted this as much as he did.

Without another word he took her hand and led her to a spot behind some trees where, to her delight, a picnic was waiting. As he led her over to the basket she could smell her favorite foods roast beef sandwiches, mashed potatoes and gravy, and garlic bread. To drink there was an ice cold pitcher of lemonade.

"How did you know this was my favorite?" she asked amazed he had gotten all her favorite foods.

"Lucky guess," he said before adding softly," I asked Ginny."

"Oh," she said, "You missed one thing."

"And what would that be?" he said although he already knew.

" The chocolate cake," she replied.

"nope I didn't forget that's for dessert," he said.

"Well then lets dig in the sooner we start the sooner we get dessert," she said making him laugh.

Slowly they ate the entire basket of food including the entire chocolate cake. Once they were done Hermione looked out over the horizon.

"You know that was really good," she said.

"Why thank you but the surprises don't end there, come with me, but leave your shoes here," he said getting up.

" Where are we going?" she asked.

"That's a surprise," he said taking her by the hand and leading her to the edge of the water.

"Don't you dare get me wet," she said.

"I wasn't going to I just thought you might like a walk at the edge of the water just as the sun started setting, but maybe I was wrong," he said starting to turn around.

"No, I would love to walk along the shore," she said.

So walk they did and right before the sun set they came to a pier. To Hermione's confusement he led her onto the pier.

"Now close your eyes and don't look until I tell you to," he said.

"Okay, but don't you dare let me fall," she said closing her eyes.

He positioned her facing the west before saying, "Okay, open your eyes."

As she opened her eyes Hermione gasped. The sun was just setting and all the stars were coming out. Each and every star twinkled at her shining in the crystal clear water.

"It's beautiful," she whispered turning around as she heard her favorite song come on.

Ron cleared his throat before asking, "Fair lady, may I have this dance?"

"Yes," she whispered nodding.

He gently wrapped his arm around her taking her other hand in his own as she rested her other hand on his shoulder. And slowly they turned swaying to the music until the song ended. Hermione hadn't noticed the song was over until she felt Ron fall to one knee.

"Hermione, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

So he stood up and pulled her into his arms kissing her deeply.

When he left her at her doorstep she knew that tonight had been better than any dream date.

A/N: so ya like? Please press the little button and REVIEW. Oh and read Meant to Be chapter five will be up soon.


End file.
